1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a control method for the printing system and a storage medium.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional printing system which prints original data sent from a computer or the like with a printer poses a problem that the printing system deals all the original data as color pages even when monochromatic pages and color pages are mixed in the original data. As a result, the printing system poses a problem that charges for the color pages are set also for the monochromatic pages.
The present invention has been achieved to solve the above described problems and has an object to judge whether each page is a monochromatic page or a color page.
Furthermore, another object of the present invention is to calculate a ratio between a monochromatic portion and a color portion of original data.
The above described ratio is a ratio between a number of color pages and a number of monochromatic pages out of a plurality of pages or a ratio between a monochromatic portion area and a color portion area on a page.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification and drawings.